Troy: One Person Can Change Everything
by MissOneDayAmericanDream
Summary: 'I stood at the front of our ship as the land of Mycenae grew closer. I was heading there as a representative, a Princess of Troy for my father while my brothers', Paris and Hector were in Sparta, I was about to try to negotiate peace with Agamemnon.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.**

**This is my first Troy fanfic and first of all I'm going to get the disclaimer out of the way.**

**I don't own anything you recognise from the movie Troy. This goes for all chapters.**

**Summary: The movie Troy from the eyes of my own character, Pheonix. There may be a different outcome of the war.**

**For a picture of Pheonix go on my profile.**

I stood at the front of our ship as the land of Mycenae grew closer. I was heading there as a representative, a Princess of Troy for my father while my brothers', Paris and Hector were in Sparta making peace with King Menelaus, I was about to negotiate peace with King Agamemnon, ruler of the Greek nation.

As we came into the Port of Mycenae the sun was beginning to set. There were Greek soldiers waiting on the port for us. When the ship docked one of the Greeks held his hand out to me.

"Princess Pheonix, it is an honour. May I help you out of your ship?" He asked politely.

"Of course you may. Thank you…" I asked for his name with my eyes.

"Andreus, Princess." He told me.

"Thank you, Andreus." I smiled.

There was a chariot waiting a little further down the port. In total I had brought fifteen men with me; twelve seamen for the boat and three soldiers for protection. The plan was for the twelve seamen to stay with the boat and the soldiers to accompany me to the castle. Andreus led us to the chariot which took us to the castle.

Inside I was taken to Agamemnon's throne room where he greeted me with a smile.

"Princess! Princess Pheonix!" He stood up to embrace me. "Such an honour to be in the presence of such beauty." He complimented.

I smiled. "Thank you, King Agamemnon. It is of greater honour to be in the presence of a powerful leader such as you."

"You're too kind my dear. Come, sit, and eat. You must be tired from your long journey, are you not?"

"I am, Sir and so are my soldiers, is it possible for them to rest and eat here too?"

"Of course, of course." He agreed now eyeing my men. "Aminta, bring us some food and wine and get the guest rooms ready." He ordered one of his servants.

That night I talked with Agamemnon about a peace treaty between Mycenae and Troy. He seemed open minded but I couldn't help going to bed thinking that something wasn't right about him. He had quite a reputation for being greedy and nasty. Anyone could figure out that he was greedy by the way he is taking over Greece but he was perfectly nice to me. But that's what made me feel uneasy, he was almost too nice.

The next morning I was woken by one of Agamemnon's servants.

"Princess, King Agamemnon requests a word with you." The girl said timidly.

"Thank you." I told her and she left.

After getting ready I walked down to the throne room to find Agamemnon standing side by side with his brother Menelaus.

"Good morning, Agamemnon. King Menelaus, it's a pleasure." I greeted.

"I wish I could say the same, Princess." Menelaus grunted.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, my dear. Troy is under attack." Agamemnon told me.

I gasped. "By who?"

"Me." Agamemnon informed with an evil smile. "Seize her!" He ordered his guards as I was roughly grabbed by both arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted and struggled. "Where are my soldiers?"

"Dead and you will be a nice little piece of leverage for me when we sail to Troy to burn down your beloved city." Agamemnon laughed.

"No!" I cried. "Where are my brothers?"

"On their way to Troy, with my wife!" Menelaus shouted.

"So this is _your _reason for wanting to go to war with my country. Couldn't hang on to your wife could you, Menelaus?" I teased angrily.

"Enough!" Menelaus shouted.

"We set sail for Troy in two days." Agamemnon smiled at me.

I glared back.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been sailing for many days and I was still Agamemnon's prisoner. Troy was in sight now though, my homeland. I never thought that I would be sad to see it. As it was under attack by the Greeks my heart dropped at the destruction and death that was sure to happen in a very short time. I could faintly hear the sound of the city's warning bells alerting my people to our presence. I imagined my brothers preparing for battle and the chaos in the streets of Troy. I imagined Andromache's worried face, fearful for her husband. I imagined my father, confident but sad to see his people under attack but proud of his son's. I imagined Briseis, my dear cousin praying to Apollo. My family, I missed them all so much. They had to know that Agamemnon had me as soon as I didn't come back; I knew they would be worried, me being the youngest.

Ahead of us I could see a ship with a black sail, Achilles and the Myrmidons. Did they plan to take the beach of Troy alone?

As we got closer and closer to the beach I looked around, for miles and miles there were ships. My city was strong but I did not know if it could keep out this many enemies. I was more scared for Troy than for myself. I could see the Temple of Apollo now outside the city walls. I silently prayed to Apollo that no priests were in there, especially Briseis.

I watched as the Myrmidon's boat pushed onto the sand and the Trojan army fired arrows that were set alight. A few Myrmidons fell, but not Achilles, I could see him charge up the beach.

Looking at the line of Trojans along our wall I new Hector could be in there somewhere, I feared for him.

Looking back to the Myrmidons they all huddled together and moved up the beach as one shielding themselves from the arrows. Suddenly they all broke off and violent fighting began, men falling everywhere. It was too much of a mess to determine who was winning from here.

I saw Ajax's boat land on the beach then just as more Trojan's came riding over the hill. All around me people were cheering Achilles' name as he dropped men all around him whilst running toward the temple of Apollo. I stared in horror as he killed every single guard of the temple until he stood in the doorway alone.

Seeing this, the Trojans retreated back inside the city walls.

All the Myrmidons then ran into the temple, no doubt to obtain any treasure in there. I gasped when I saw Achilles behead the statue of Apollo without a second thought.

Then I saw Hector leading part of the Army towards Apollo's Temple. Achilles watched as they approached and then without warning threw a spear which knocked the soldier next to Hector right off his horse. Hector threw one back but Achilles dodged it swiftly and walked calmly into the temple. Hector dismounted his horse. I silently begged for him not to go inside the temple after Achilles, I could not watch my brother die.

I held my breath as I watched Hector and his men disappear into the temple.

I was too busy watching the temple to notice that we'd hit the beach as the boat began to shake beneath my feet.

"Come on, Princess." One of the soldiers dragged me by my arm to the side of the boat and practically threw me over the edge as another one pulled me roughly onto the beach by my waist.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I pushed away from them. I looked back up to the temple. A ledge on the other side caught my eye as I saw two men step out; Achilles and Hector. My hands shook as the Myrmidons surrounded my brother.

I had met Achilles and he seemed like an honourable man, he wasn't here for Troy or the Spartan Queen, he was here for glory. Surely he wouldn't let all his Myrmidons attack my brother. If it was a one on one fight I at least knew that he had a good chance of winning. Achilles looked straight at me for a few seconds before saying something to Hector.

I was both surprised and relieved when my brother walked away and no one stopped him. I wanted to shout for him as I watched him ride back to the walls of Troy. I didn't though, I knew if he saw me he would try to help me and that would result in his death.

All around me the Greeks cheered as Achilles raised his sword in victory.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder; turning around I saw Agamemnon. "Come, Pheonix. You'll be staying with me."

I glared. "Unfortunately." I muttered following him to his tent.

When Agamemnon was in his throne I was made to stand next to him as some sort of prize. He called a meeting of all the Greek Kings to celebrate their victory.

When Achilles walked in I nodded a silent thank you to him for sparing Hector. He understood. He stood in the door of the tent as the Kings gave gifts to Agamemnon.

"Tomorrow, we'll eat supper in the gardens of Troy." He laughed to one.

I sniggered.

Agamemnon glared at me.

When he saw Achilles he ordered the Kings to leave. I stayed where I was.

"Apparently you won some great victory." Achilles said.

"Perhaps you didn't notice, the Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon." Agamemnon replied.

"You can have the beach; I didn't come here for sand." Achilles told him.

"No, you came here because you want your name to last through the ages." Agamemnon leaned forward. "A great victory was won today but that victory is not yours. Kings did not kneel to Achilles."

"Perhaps we were too far behind to see, but from where I was standing it was the soldiers who did all the fighting." I jumped in.

Achilles laughed.

"You do not have permission to speak!" Agamemnon growled.

"I do not bow to you." I replied.

"The young Princess is right." Achilles stepped in before Agamemnon could retaliate.

"History remembers Kings! Not soldiers." Agamemnon turned to me. "Tomorrow we will batter down the gates of Troy, I'll build monuments to every victory in every island of Greece and I'll carve Agamemnon into the stone."

"Be careful King of Kings, first you need the victory." Achilles told him.

"Your men took the temple of Apollo." Agamemnon stated.

"If its gold you want take it. It's my gift to you, take whatever you wish."

"Oh but I already have." Agamemnon smiled. "Afarius, Hemon!"

I looked up in curiosity as I heard the sounds of struggling. My eyes widened as they roughly dragged in Breseis. I quickly stepped forward but was stopped by one of the guards. "Breseis?"

She looked up startled. "Pheonix?"

The Achilles spoke. "I have no argument with you brothers but if you don't release her you will never see home again."

"Guards!" Agamemnon shouted.

Achilles pulled out his sword.

"Stop!" Breseis shouted. "Too many men have died today. If killing is your only talent that's your curse, I don't want anyone dying for me."

Achilles hesitated but angrily put away his sword.

"Mighty Achilles." Agamemnon taunted. "Silenced by a slave girl."

"She's no slave girl, Agamemnon. She's my cousin." I told him. "Just let her go, you have me."

"No can do. I can't pass up the chance to dangle two Princesses of Troy in Priam's face." Agamemnon laughed.

"You're foul!" I spat.

"Tonight, I'll have you both give me a bath."

Achilles looked up angrily.

Agamemnon carried on. "And then who knows…" He smelt Breseis' hair.

"You sack of wine!" Achilles shouted. "Before my time is done I will look down on your corpse and smile.

Then he left the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind sailed through my hair as me and Breseis stood before the sea in a comfortable silence.

"Have you met Helen?" I asked my cousin.

"Yes. Why?"

"Is she worth it? The fall of so many Trojans?" I hoped she was.

"Nothing is worth this," Breseis sighed, eyes closed.

I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Phoenix, Agamemnon requests your presence." Haemon, a Greek soldier informed me.

I hugged Breseis and began to walk to Agamemnon's tent.

"You'll be coming to the wall with me today." He ordered as soon as I stepped inside.

"Why?"

"So I can show you off." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Show me off? I am not your prize, Agamemnon! You speak as if you own me." I protested angrily. "Why don't you bring my cousin maybe you can negotiate returning her to Troy?" I knew there was really no hope of that, but Breseis didn't have to be here. He had me to bargain with.

"Hah!" He laughed. "You are absurd, Princess! As if I would give up such good leverage! I have two royals!" He carried on taunting her. "You may go." He waved his hand nonchalantly but still laughing to himself as I left, frustrated.

I walked back to where me and Breseis stood before but she was gone, I looked around but could only see soldiers. As I moved in the direction of Achilles' tent, Haemon, the guard charged with watching me came to stop me.

"Where might you be going, Princess?" He stood towering over me.

I sighed, frustrated at his intervention, this pleased him and he smirked lopsidedly.

"To enquire my cousin's whereabouts. Is that against the rules, Haemon?" I lifted my chin to look him in the eye defiantly but the blinding sun forced me to squint.

"You are a prisoner; you do not have the privilege of wondering around wherever you please." He stated.

"Then why don't you escort me as I was on my way to Achilles' tent. I suspect that's where she might be." I had him there, I knew most men were scared or wary of Achilles and the expression on Haemon's face told me he was one of them. He had no reply for me but I could see his eyes searching for another way to object. Evidently he failed.

Composing his face, he allowed, "Very well." And turned to walk beside me to my destination.

I had hoped for Haemon to allow me to go by myself at the mention of Achilles but being escorted there was better than having to wait around by Agamemnon's tent until he requested my presence. We walked in silence and I thought about Haemon as an ordinary man back in Greece and not a soldier against Troy and therefore me. I imagined that he could have a wife and could be a decent man; he had not touched me or struck me as many others would have at my defiance. He found it amusing and he was more irritating than anything else. If he was Trojan or I was Greek we might have even been friends. He was only my enemy by Agamemnon's doing and not his own.

I had been staring at my feet the whole time we were walking and didn't realise we were outside Achilles tent until Haemon stopped. I looked up to see Achilles talking with a boy who shared a striking resemblance with him, only younger. Haemon stayed a few paces back as I walked over.

"Achilles!" I shouted as I got closer.

Both of their heads turned towards me.

"Princess, I didn't expect to see you this morning. Is there any particular reason?" He asked politely.

"I was looking for my cousin. Has she not been here?"

"Not this morning. Speaking of cousins, may I introduce my own? This is Patroclus." Achilles motioned to the boy next to him.

"Phoenix of Troy, it's a pleasure." Patroclus smiled.

I raised my eyebrows at the unexpected greeting, it was surprisingly refreshing. "And to meet you too. Tell me, Patroclus; are you as good a warrior as your cousin?" I enquired, genuinely curious about the forward Greek.

"I could only hope to be."

"He will make me proud." Achilles praised. "But we will not fight today."

"Why?"

"Agamemnon has disrespected me. I will not fight his battles for him until I get Breseis back."

I smiled at his defiance to Agamemnon. "I respect you for your pride and bravery."

"We've heard rumours of your own protests to Agamemnon. Tell me, are they true?" Patroclus wondered with a smile.

I couldn't help but feel pride that the Greek's were talking this way of me. "Well, I do not follow his orders respectfully if that's what you're asking."

Patroclus grinned at my reply.

"Princess!" I turned around to find King Odysseus strolling towards us; I had already met him and I respected him as a noble King, warrior and man. It was too bad that he was Greek.

"Yes?"

"Agamemnon has begun assembling the army and wants you to join him on his chariot now." Odysseus informed me.

I sighed.

"You're going to the wall with them?" Patroclus asked.

"Agamemnon will take great pleasure in taunting Troy with their beloved princess." Achilles explained bitterly. "Has he requested Breseis too?"

I shook my head.

"She is his back up in case he is forced to give you back." Odysseus explained.

"Well, I'd better not keep the King waiting." I said unenthusiastically.

A short while later I was on a chariot with Agamemnon and Menelaus, the entire Greek army, apart from the Myrmidons, behind us. We came over the sand and the Trojan army was ready, waiting. Paris and Hector were on horses at the front, I locked eyes with them both. We stopped about half a mile away from my brothers.

As Hector and Paris brought their horses closer, Agamemnon ordered us forward too. Before we were at touching distance we both stopped. My brothers' dismounted their horses and walked forward. Agamemnon pulled me off the chariot by my arm and Menelaus and Odysseus followed.

"I see your not hiding behind your high walls, valiant of you, ill-advised but valiant." Agamemnon stated when we got to them.

"You have no business with my sister, Agamemnon. Release her." Hector replied, ignoring him.

"You have my wife, we have her." Menelaus taunted.

"Phoenix has nothing to do with me and Helen." Paris said.

"Even so, she comes in handy." Agamemnon laughed while stroking my arm.

I pulled away and Hector pulled out his sword.

"Do not do this yet, Hector." I warned.

He didn't move.

"Please brother, I'll be fine. Just let it go for today." I pleaded.

He slowly concealed his sword again but he was still angry. "You come here uninvited. Release my sister, go back to your ships and go home."

"We've come too far, Prince Hector." Agamemnon told him.

"Prince? What Prince?" Menelaus interrupted. "What son of a king would accept a man's hospitality, eat his food, drink his wine and place him in friendship and then steal his wife in the middle of the night?"

"The sun was shining when your wife left you." Paris teased.

If the situation wasn't so serious I would have laughed at his joke but Menelaus didn't find it funny; he took out his sword. Hector stepped forward to protect Paris.

"She's up there watching isn't she. Good, I want her to watch you die." Menelaus pointed his sword at Paris.

Agamemnon restrained his arm. "Not yet, brother. Look around you, Hector; I've brought all the warriors of Greece to your shores, I have two wishes, if you do grant them, no more of your people need die. First, you must give Helen back to my brother and I will return Princess Phoenix. Second, Troy must submit to my command."

"Don't, they have Breseis too." I told my brothers.

"Why must you always speak out of turn?" Agamemnon asked me, irritated.

"Why must I have to tell you more than once that I do not kneel before you?" I retorted.

"I should have you whipped for your disrespect." He glared.

"Not on my watch." Hector defended.

"You, against my army, Hector? I think not." Agamemnon mocked.

"You want me to look upon your army and tremble? Well I see them, I see fifty thousand men brought here to fight for one man's greed."

Agamemnon stepped forward. "Careful, boy, my mercy has limits."

"I've seen the limits of your mercy and I tell you now, no son of Troy will ever submit to a foreign ruler!"

"Then every son of Troy shall die!" Agamemnon declared and turned his back.

"There is another way." Paris spoke to Menelaus. "I love Helen. I won't give her up and neither will you so let us fight our own battle. The winner takes Helen home." He turned to Agamemnon. "And let that be the end of it."

"Paris, you don't have to do this." I was proud of him but this was foolish, he couldn't win.

"I started this war, sister."

"A brave offer, but not enough." Agamemnon told him.

Menelaus then whispered something to his brother; I knew he wanted to fight Paris.

Menelaus walked forward. "I accept your challenge and tonight I'll drink to your bones."

We retreated back to the Greek frontline while Hector and Paris went to Troy's. I stood between Odysseus and Agamemnon. Menelaus collected his sword and shield and put on his armour. At the other side Paris already had his on, he hugged Hector and began to hesitantly walk forward, and he looked terrified. When Paris was close enough Menelaus threw away his shield and began violently hitting Paris' shield with his sword.

Agamemnon laughed.

Paris swung around to try and hit Menelaus but missed. When Menelaus began striking his shield again Paris crouched to the floor, it was painful to watch. Eventually, Menelaus kicked him over and Paris' helmet fell off.

"Come on, Paris." I whispered.

Agamemnon laughed again.

Paris swung for Menelaus three times before he struck his sword. Menelaus then elbowed him in the face and swung his sword towards him which Paris deflected with his shield, Menelaus grabbed the shield and used it to swing Paris around so he would let go then threw it away.

Agamemnon clapped me on the back and laughed again, pointing at Paris. I pulled away angrily.

Paris swung for Menelaus again but Menelaus grabbed his wrist and bent his arm backwards so Paris used his other hand to swing around and punch him. I saw Menelaus spit out some teeth before he went for Paris again. During the clanging of their swords Menelaus managed to cut Paris' leg and he fell to the floor crying out in pain, he tried to drag himself away as Menelaus walked towards him. When Paris stood up again, Menelaus knocked the sword from his hand and punched him, knocking him over again.

I tried to step forward but Agamemnon roughly yanked me back.

Paris got up onto his knees and Menelaus rested his sword on his shoulder, getting ready. I looked away as the tears welled in my eyes; Odysseus put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked up surprised when I heard Menelaus shout. "Is this what you left me for?"

Paris was scrambling back to Hector, I blinked and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Hector walked forward to meet Paris as Menelaus followed shouting. "Fight me! Fight me, you coward!"

Paris hugged Hector's leg.

"We have a pact! Fight!" Menelaus carried on.

"The Trojans have violated the agreement! Prepare for battle!" Agamemnon shouted, stepping onto a chariot.

"No!" I shouted.

"Agamemnon, what about the princess?" Odysseus asked, concerned.

Agamemnon ignored him.

Menelaus was still shouting. "This is not honour! This is not worthy of royalty! If he doesn't fight, Troy is doomed."

"The fight is over." Hector told him.

"The fight is not over. Stand back, Prince Hector, I'll kill him at your feet, I don't care!"

"He is my brother." Hector stated angrily.

When Menelaus raised his sword I held my breath but then Hector's sword came through Menelaus. I let the breath out in shock and relief.

But then I heard Agamemnon's battle cry.

**Big thank you to cherish15** **who beta'd this. You give great advice and I kind of have an outline plan but no concrete details. I know mostly how it will end it's just the details in the middle.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
